This invention concerns an enveloping device with a container for empty envelopes, and a process for operating this enveloping device.
In prior art enveloping machines the envelope is withdrawn from a stack, brought into position, opened and the content is then inserted, leading to a pause which delays the packing rate. In this prior art machine, various elements carry out to and fro movements and this restricts the packing rate of this prior art enveloping machine.